izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zits and Kisses
Oh Man, look at this bad story. It's so bad, only those who are into bad stories should read this. It's not even full on ZAGR, how dissapointing.. Zim sat on a branch above the school, looking curiously at the student body. It seemed that the worms in his class had finally caught up to his age, although, they grew an considerably taller than he. Even the Dib-stick had grown. Also, the students gained more face acne, and greasier skin, which made them look more hideous than when they were younger. But there was one peculiar thing that he noticed which was the most digusting of all was the mouth eating. He'd seen many of the pigs suck at each others face like uncivilized beasts as if it was the thing to do. It looked like two oily pieces of coral were rubbing against each other. He decided to learn more about the mouth eating. During lunch, he tapped Dib on the shoulder. Caught by suprise, he spun around? "Huh, what? Zim?" "Yes, Dib-head. I need to ask you a question." "If it's about the U.S's military blueprint, I'm not going to tell you a thing." Zim grew irritated by his assumption. "No, you fool. I don't need you to find those-uh-erm. I mean, I wanted to ask you about that human activity you do with the face." "Oh yeah, like I'm going to know what you mean." "Like that..face chewing thing humans do." Dib was thouroughly confused. "And that means??" questioned Dib. Zim furrowed his eyebrows. This is infuriating. "You know..That thing humans do like this." Zim put his hands around the air and began to make strange kissing gestures in which he thought was face-chewing. "Ooh, you mean kissing." "Yes, that! What is it?" asked Zim with a burning curiosity. "Well..It's like when two people really like each other and so they kinda..ahem..share the mouths in a way..I mean, I've never been kiss-" Zim no longer needed anymore of Dib's frivolous nonsense and went to test out this "kissing". Dib had said it was when two people liked each other, but Zim did not like anyone. Except..maybe..her. Zim spotted Gaz sitting at a bench, engrossed in her Gameslave 8. He sat down next to her, but she did not notice as she was too into her gaming. Zim had always admired Gaz. He admired her cold heart, a heart only an invader would have, and her fierce hate for the hyooman pigs, especially her brother, the Dib-stick. He has chosen the Gaz, and that was final. He wrapped his arms around Gaz's waist, moving his mouth onto hers in a weird sloppy kiss. As soon as began relaxing into it, Gaz shoved him off. "What the heck!" she growled. He eyebrows creased. "I thought you would enjoy that kissing. Especially since it came from me!" Gaz widened one of her eyes, and wiped her mouth with her sleeves. "Why would I enjoy it? Your mouth is gross and scaly. I don't even like you!" she shouted, with flaming amber eyes. Zim felt as though he should be cross with her for disrespecting him..but..he felt something else. Something like...a deep sadness somewhere in his organs. It was so great that he couldn't even say anything back, like it wasn't worth it. And without a word, he retreated into the skool. Well that escalated quickly. Category:ZAGR (Gaz) Category:Hurt Category:Desertedstonemaiden's pages Category:Desertedstonemaiden's stories Category:Desertedstonemaiden